Solo necesitas decir Te amo
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: Inglaterra esta enamorado de Japón pero no sabe como decirselo tendra que pedir ayuda pero se dara cuenta que solo necesita decir "Te amo"


**Solo necesitas decir "Te amo" **

Estaba Inglaterra muy preocupado caminado de un lado otro, algo realmente lo tenía muy nervioso, ya tenía días sin poder dormir por ello no sabía que hacer el pobre tenía unas ojeras muy estilo Gaara o L

-¿¡esos que tienen que ver aquí!?

-oh tranquilo solo quería tener una comparación-digo con una gran gota en la cabeza

-¡no las hagas!-dice Inglaterra hablándole al vacío, en eso llega America

-oye Inglaterra otra ves estas hablando con tus amigos-dice con un tono burlón

-¡no! ¿Acaso no ves a la chica gato?-señala al mismo vacío donde estoy yo, America voltea pero no ve nada

-claro lo que digas-suelta una risa y luego se va

-baka, solo tu me puedes ver

-¿¡por que!?

-no se quizás por que soy tu imaginación, o tu conciencia o ya deliras

-mmm si eso puede ser… o tal ves ah diablos tengo mejores cosas que pensar

Y así era el pobre rubio de ojos verdes y gran ceja el cejotas lindas le decía yo

-oye-dijo molesto

Bueno el pobre tenía una gran preocupación algo lo molestaba, empezaba a sentir algo muy especial por alguien pero no sabía que hacer al principio trato de negar lo que sentía pero después vio que era imposible ese sentimiento crecía mas y mas ya no podía mentirse a si mismo era evidente estaba enamorado de el y ya no podía evitarlo ahora tenía algo mas por hacer otra preocupación aun mas grande… como le podía decir que lo amaba y al hacerlo que diría el, el pobre rubio no sabía que hacer estaba al borde de la desesperación los dos eran muy distintos y tenía miedo que lo rechazara.

-¿¡QUE HAGO!?-dice casi llorando en un rincón con una gran nube en la cabeza

-una nube cuelga sobre mí-digo yo cantando para animarlo pero solo consigo que me mire muy feo

-cállate chica gato…

-ok, pero no te pongas así mmm soy yo o todos te miran-Inglaterra voltea y todo el mundo lo mira la pregunta es ¿lo hacen por que hay una gran nube arriba de su cabeza o por que habla "solo"? nadie lo sabe nadie lo supo ni yo eso que soy la narradora de esta historia bueno ¿en que estaba?

-en mi sufrimiento

-ah si gracias cejotas lindas

-¡que no me llames así!

-¿cejitas lindas?

-tampoco

-ceja media linda

-menos-después de mi intento por ponerle un apodo a Inglaterra el cual fracaso decidió caminar tal ves en el camino encontraría respuesta se decía a si mismo con esa gran nube en la cabeza, luego de caminar por los pasillos sin nada de ánimos se le vino una gran idea o tal ves una que sería un gran caos pero ya era lo único que tenía en su mente atormentada

-l, le pediré ayuda a… esos 4 tontos-dijo temblando la idea no le agradaba del todo pero solo tenía a ellos 4 sus "amigos" el caso es que fue con ellos primero se encontró con Rusia como siempre con una gran sonrisa

-etto…Rusia-le habla Inglaterra un poco nervioso

-¿si?-responde sonriente

-es que…-Inglaterra duda en decirlo al ver el aura que trasmite Rusia, le sale una gota gorda-mira es que tengo un problema siento algo por cierta persona pero no se como decirlo ni tampoco se que dirá ¿Qué crees deba hacer?

-ah parece ser algo difícil para Inglaterra kun que tal sin solo lo…tomas y ya

-¿tomarlo?-Inglaterra no le convence esa idea y menos con esa aura que trasmite Rusia, retrocede un paso-pues lo pensare gracias Rusia etto… adiós-sale corriendo luego va con America

-mmm oyes

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta America mientras come una hamburguesa

-tengo un problema

-¿se perdió tu nueva amiga la "chica gato"?

-no ella esta aquí-señala al vacío

-lo que digas

-mmm es que la verdad me gusta alguien pero no se como decírselo ni como reaccionara

-dale un buen regalo tal ves así note lo que sientes

-puede que funcione gracias America-la idea de America le pareció mejor que la de Rusia así que salio corriendo a comprar algo, America se quedo pensativo

-espera… a Inglaterra ¿¡le gusta alguien!?-dice sorprendido y preguntándose quien será mientras tanto Inglaterra corría quería algo especial pero se detuvo un momento

-espera… ¿Qué le doy? Bueno algo especial pero ¿Qué puede ser especial para el? Que tal flores o una joya a ya se le daré un chocolate echo por mi-no hombre eso no le demostrara amor mas bien lo va a matar al pobre…digo este dijo muy feliz

-¿¡como que lo matara!?

-olvídalo tu sigue con la historia no me mates

-entonces eso are un chocolate en forma de corazón-dijo muy decidido y corrió a comprar la receta y los ingredientes después de un rato y una larga fila en el supermercado llego a la cocina mas cercana y comenzó con su malévolo plan

-¿Por qué malévolo?

-no nomás-quizás por que lo vas a matar…

-¿dijiste algo?

-no nada tu sigue

-oyes Inglaterra ¿Por qué hablas solo y por que diablos estas en mi cocina?-pregunta Francia con una gran gota en la cabeza

-calla estoy ocupado ¿verdad chica gato?-le habla al vacío Francia mira y luego se voltea

-como digas-se marcha y yo me pregunto ¿Cuándo demonios Inglaterra va a entender que solo el me puede ver? Bueno Inglaterra continuo y luego de un largo rato por fin el chocolate estaba listo

-¡lo conseguí!-dijo muy feliz el rubio sacando el chocolate que según tenía forma de corazón aunque mas bien parecía mmm de echo no tenía forma de algo estaba muy deforme y tenía unas letras o mas bien garabatos no se entendía lo que decían, Inglaterra muy feliz puso el chocolate en una cajita rosa con un moño rojo y luego muy feliz fue a buscar a esa persona especial, fue de aquí aya pero no lo encontraba hasta que por fin lo vio en casa de Alemania limpiando

-ahí esta Japón-dijo tragando saliva esta muy nervioso intento acercarse pero antes de que lo lograra llego Italia y Alemania

-¡esos tontos tenían que llegar justo ahora!-dijo Inglaterra muy molesto y yo mas por insultarlos

-oyes no le des preferencia a nadie se supone que eres la narradora

-a si perdón jeje-si te pasa algo malo no preguntes por que

-¿dijiste algo?

-no como crees continua con lo tuyo-digo con una gran sonrisa en eso Italia esta mirando a dirección de Inglaterra y decide acercarse

-¿Qué haces Inglaterra kun?-pregunta muy sonriente Inglaterra se pone nervioso grita y sale corriendo aventando el chocolate Italia lo atrapa, en eso vuelve con sus amigos

-¿Qué es eso Italia san?-pregunta Japón

-no lo se Inglaterra lo aventó mientras corría

-¿Inglaterra? No será que planea algo-dice Alemania en alerta-no vayas abrirlo Italia-Italia no hace caso y lo abre muy curioso-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO ABRIERAS!

-parece un chocolate

-¿chocolate?-preguntan Alemania y Japón muy extrañados y mirando adentro de la cajita efectivamente es un chocolate deforme

-¿Por qué Inglaterra trajo un chocolate?

-no lo se-responde Alemania con una gota en la cabeza

-¿puedo comerlo?

-parece inofensivo

-mmm esta bien-dice Alemania esperando que eso no sea algo maligno, Italia se lo come muy feliz y rápido

-¿y?-pregunta Japón curioso

-…sabe feo-Italia pone un rostro de desagrado y sale corriendo al baño aventando la cajita y un pequeño trozo que dejo ahí, Japón lo prueba

-¿y?-pregunta ahora Alemania

-…le pusieron sal en lugar de azúcar-pone un rostro parecido al de Italia, mientras tanto Inglaterra caminaba muy triste al no poder darle el chocolate a Japón ahora tenía que pensar un nuevo plan esta ves iría con Francia cuando llego se acerco a el este limpiaba su cocina ya que Inglaterra la había dejado echa un desastre

-¿¡por que tengo que limpiar yo!?

-Francia…

-¿¡que quieres!?

-tengo un problema…es que yo siento algo por alguien pero no se que hacer como decírselo ni se como vaya a reaccionar ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿tu enamorado?-Francia se suelta riendo

-¿¡que tiene de gracioso!?-dice Inglaterra exaltado

-nada, nada-Francia se seca las lagrimas de tanto reír y la de unas palmadas a Inglaterra-bueno que tal ves si solo le das un regalo uno caro y le dices lo que sientes y si te dice que no sobórnale

-¡no voy a sobornarlo!-Inglaterra sale corriendo Francia solo lo mira y sigue con la limpieza

-espera… ¡INGLATERRA VUELVE Y LIPIA MI COCINA!-Inglaterra piensa sobre lo que dijo Francia tal ves si solo le dice a Japón lo que siente por el pero ¿Cómo? No sabe que hacer y tiene miedo que lo rechace en eso se topa con China su ultima esperanza

-China…

-¿Qué quieres?

-tengo un problema

-ah ¿y?

-¡ayúdame!

-¡pues habla bobo!

-es que me gusta alguien pero no se como decirle y no se como puede reaccionar ¿Qué hago?

-solo habla con esa persona y díselo

-pero me asusta la respuesta

-pues entonces escríbele una carta

-¿carta? No es mala idea-Inglaterra sale corriendo

-tonto-dice China con cara de fastidio, mientras tanto Inglaterra busca papel y lápiz se sienta e intenta escribir pero el pobre no sabe por donde empezar es un caso perdido

-¿Qué escribo?-dice muy deprimido en eso llegan Rusia, China, America y Francia

-tonto-dice China

-oyes ¿ya hallaste a tu amiga la chica gato?-dice America burlándose

-¡ensuciaste mi cocina!-Inglaterra no les hace caso

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Francia

-¡no se que escribirle a Japón!

-¿¡JAPON!?-dicen los tres sorprendidos

-¿entonces era Japón?-se ríe America

-maldito-dice China molesto

-¿Qué escribo? –dice Inglaterra casi llorando

-que tal si hablas de los momentos que han pasado juntos-sugiere Rusia, todos voltean a verlo algo sorprendidos

-¿lo que hemos pasado?

-si sus mejores momentos-dice America muy alegre

-si cuando xxx-dice Francia

-¿¡CUANDO HICIMOS XXX!?

-si hacen xxx te mato-dice China molesto

-vamos xxx no es malo es algo natural-dice Francia sonriendo China y Francia empiezan a discutir America se mete y Rusia sonríe muy feliz pero con su aura, Inglaterra se harta y se va

-ellos no ayudan con sus gritos aunque me dieron una idea entonces escribiré los momentos…-Inglaterra se sentó en una banca y comenzó al principio no tenía las palabras adecuadas ni la inspiración pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo cada ves le gustaba mas lo que escribía ponía mas entusiasmo pero algo faltaba y no sabía que era, en eso Italia se le acerco muy curioso a ver lo que hacia

-hola Inglaterra kun

-¿¡que!?

-¿Qué escribes?-Italia miro el escrito antes de que Inglaterra lo pudiera ocultar, sonrío-lo único que falta es decir la palabra más importante

-¿la mas importante?

-sip, la que tu corazón indica-Italia se dispone a irse, Inglaterra no entiende a lo que se refería y lo ve irse sin poder preguntarle entonces solo escribe dos palabras mas era raro como si solo eso faltara entonces muy contento doblo la hoja y corrió a buscar a Japón, no tuvo que buscar mucho lo encontró mirando el cielo y el bello atardecer

-¡Japón!-Inglaterra se acerco corriendo, Japón volteo a verlo Inglaterra se tropezó antes de llegar y la hoja vuela un perro la atrapa-¡a dámela!

-¿Inglaterra san?-Inglaterra empieza a jalar la hoja tratando de quitársela al perro pero no puede, Japón lo mira algo extrañado y sin entender que pasa, Inglaterra pega un grito pues el perro destrozo la hoja los pedazos vuelan, Inglaterra llora en un rincón oscuro y la nube de antes vuelve pobre tonto

-no molestes chica gato

-¿ah quien le habla?-pregunta Japón sin entender aun lo que pasa, Japón mira uno de los cachos de la hoja y lo toma luego lee lo que dice y sonríe, Inglaterra sigue llorando

-¿Inglaterra san?

-¿si?-dice con los ojos llorosos

-a veces no es necesario decir muchas palabras para expresar lo que sentimos solo con decir la palabra adecuada eso será suficiente

-¿la adecuada, pero cual es?-dice aun llorando, Japón se agacha hacia donde esta el, le sonríe tiernamente y le enseña el trozo que tomo-¿te amo?

-sip, ahora ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-Japón, yo…

-¿si?-le sonríe

-te amo

-Inglaterra san yo…-Inglaterra teme lo peor y cierra los ojos fuertemente-también te amo-Inglaterra los vuelve abrir rápidamente y se sonroja como un tomate entonces abraza a Japón con entusiasmo y ambos caen hacia atrás, Japón le mete un golpe en la nariz con su dedo, Inglaterra se levanta y se soba

-¡me dolió!

-no haga eso por favor-dice sonrojado Japón y volteando a un lado, Inglaterra sonríe y se acerca a el

-¿puedo besarte?-pregunta algo tímido, Japón lo mira sonrojado

-esta bien…-Inglaterra le da un tierno beso en eso China le mete una patada y lo manda a volar-¿China san?

-¡aléjate de Japón bobo!

-¿¡Cuál bobo!?

-interrumpiste le tierna escena-dice Francia

-jaja eso fue lindo-dice America

-¿¡que hacen aquí!?-pregunta Inglaterra exaltado

-¡queríamos ver! –dicen todos en unísono, Inglaterra empieza a discutir con todos mientras Japón no comprende que pasa pobre nunca entiende a los locos y eso que ama a uno pero bien loco

-¿¡a quien le dices loco!?

-al rey de España, pues a ti bobo

-no me digas ¡bobo!-todos voltean a ver a Inglaterra que pelea con el vacío

-¿Inglaterra san con quien habla?-pregunta Japón con una gota en la cabeza y algo nervioso

-con su nueva amiga la chica gato-responde America

-¿no la ven?

-¡no!-responden todos y yo sigo preguntándome ¿Qué parte de que el solo me puede ver no entendió? Que bobo

-¡no me digas bobo!

Bueno y así termino con esta historia Japón e Inglaterra ahora son una linda pareja aunque China siempre mete patadas cuando intentan besarse y America se burla del bobo que no entiende que solo el me puede ver

Como sea espero que les gustara


End file.
